Versus
by KeanaB
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Tom en devenait fou, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur elle qu'il savait qu'elle serait sa tentation. Cette inconnue était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et comme un caprice, il devait l'avoir.


**VERSUS**

 _Résumé : Tom en devenait fou, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur elle qu'il savait qu'elle serait sa tentation. Cette inconnue était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et comme un caprice, il devait l'avoir._

 _Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai réellement écris mais j'ai préféré faire sortir ça de ma cervelle avant de faire des dégâts sur mon autre fanfiction. Je la classe M parce que je trouve qu'elle ne convient pas pour autant à des enfants innocents qui liraient ça joyeusement._

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR_

 _PS : Chanson Versus d'Ez3kiel_

* * *

 **VERSUS**

Il tenait encore un pan de sa robe bleue dans la main lorsqu'Elle tomba à terre, les mains ensanglantées par leur combat. La lumière du réverbère les enveloppait dans la nuit, dans une de ces ruelles des entrepôts désaffectés de la région. Où étaient-ils ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait décidé de La prendre en grippe, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant. A la moldue, à l'écoute de tout ce que son corps et son esprit voulaient.

Et Elle en était une, moldue, l'odeur de son sang infect lui était monté au nez alors qu'il l'avait trouvée sublime au premier abord. Elle était tout l'inverse de lui, petite, rousse, souriante, une joie sans pareille dans ses yeux bleus. Il l'avait trouvé dans la maison dans laquelle il n'avait pas hésité à tuer les autres occupants, sans écouter Ses cris. Il avait empêché ses mangemorts de l'atteindre Elle, il avait envie d'en profiter avant tout le monde. Elle lui revenait entièrement.

Mais pas comme tout le monde. Lui, avait envie de la déposséder de tout ce qu'elle avait. Cette joie, cet amour pour les autres, elle empestait l'altruisme et Il avait envie de la détruire. Il avait agrippé ses cheveux, Elle avait hurlé de nouveau puis Il l'avait faite transplaner avec lui, là où personne ne pourrait les retrouver, là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Car à présent, Voldemort n'était plus celui que tout le monde connaissait, il était ce qu'il haïssait, il était Tom Jedusor. Il la battait comme un homme battrait sa femme, sans baguette magique. Il redevenait un moldu à son contact et se battait contre sa nature.

Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de gouter à cette envie ? La folie s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait vu ses jambes, la fureur avait pris possession de ses mains lorsqu'il avait senti sa peau contre la sienne, Elle l'avait déréglé l'espace d'un instant, il avait envie de frôler l'excès, de passer par-dessus tout, d'embrasser cette aberration, acceptant cette frénésie qu'Elle lui donnait d'un regard. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une inconnue.

Lorsqu'elle retourna son beau visage tuméfié vers lui, Il se pencha vers elle, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang tandis qu'elle tentait de le repousser de ses mains. Mais chaque geste qu'elle avait contre lui l'exaltait, Elle l'emportait dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître avant. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la releva brutalement, la soulevant presque par sa force innée pour la plaquer contre le mur qui s'écroula à moitié.

Ses cheveux roux cascadaient le long de ses hanches et Il se colla contre elle, respirant son parfum qui le poussait encore un peu plus dans la démence. Ce n'était pas de la passion, ni de l'obsession, cette fille avait quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l'interdit. La chaleur de sa peau réveillait la rage de l'homme, la peur dans son regard le faisait délirer, ses doigts qui griffaient son visage l'égaraient, lui donnaient le vertige.

Il fondit soudainement sur son cou qu'il embrassa de ses lèvres en sang, Elle basculait son visage en arrière en réprimant un soupir. Il devenait littéralement fou alors qu'elle respirait difficilement contre lui. Il la voulait, il la convoitait mais il ne la chérissait pas, il ne la vénérait pas. Pourtant, il commença à apprécier ses réactions, cherchant son regard à chaque caresse sur sa hanche. Elle exprimait le chaos dans tous ses états sans tomber dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui arrachait sa dignité, il rabattait ses bras violement contre le mur, collait sa joue contre la sienne. Le choc les faisait haleter tous les deux.

Soudain, Elle cessa de se débattre et la lubie de Tom se dissipa lorsqu'elle riva son regard au sien. Le sang de l'homme se glaça et il tiqua lorsqu'elle prit son visage froid entre ses mains. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et il eut alors l'impression de sombrer dans un monde encore plus fou que le précédent. Que faisait-elle, quel était ce pouvoir ? Son corps refusait de répondre à ses envies, son regard ne quittait plus le sien et il en oubliait le reste. Ses doigts caressaient ses joues avec une douceur extrême, presque maternelle, son parfum mielleux remontait à ses narines une nouvelle fois, son souffle erratique se calmait dans la tendresse qu'Elle exprimait. Elle emportait Tom de l'autre côté, l'envoutant, le fascinant. Elle gagnait son cœur.

Il lâcha alors sa cuisse et vint frapper le mur à côté de son visage, rompant son ensorcellement dans un sursaut. Elle arriverait certainement à le captiver mais au grand jamais à l'assujettir d'une quelconque manière. Tom aiguisa ses lèvres dans un sourire morne avant de planter ses doigts dans sa cuisse, lui arrachant une plainte tout aussi monstrueuse que sa propre ivresse. Elle reprit sa lutte contre un corps qui ne cessait d'oppresser le sien, tandis que Tom valsait dans les bras de l'aliénation. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit, ne lui offrant aucune possibilité de lui donner un autre aperçu du pardon ou d'un amour troublant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle cessa de crier et commença à le supplier d'un regard. Elle avait enfin perdu ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Il en avait fini, son jouet était cassé.

Il signa sa fin et elle rendit son dernier souffle lorsqu'il déposa presque délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Il s'éloigna d'Elle, alors qu'elle glissait lentement contre le mur, les yeux révulsés et morts, dans un corps qui restera dans l'inconnu, tout comme elle. Tom essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de manche et respira une dernière fois son parfum avant d'esquisser un sourire démoniaque et transplaner dans un nuage de fumée aussi noir que son âme disloquée.

* * *

 _Merci à LycorisSnape de m'avoir corrigé et je remercie également les retours qui sont tombés assez rapidement, je suis tellement heureuse que cet OS vous surprennent et vous plaise ! Merci mille fois !_


End file.
